Torta
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Saga mata todos os cozinheiros por não fazerem uma torta ao seu gosto. Será que Camus conseguirá sobreviver fazendo esta torta? Ou algo imprevisto ocorrera?


Fic baseada num e-mail que recebi, chamado A Torta, título desta fic também. O período em que se passa a história é da Idade Média. Espero que gostem e aprendam algo com ele, abraços, até mais.

* * *

_**Torta**_

Saga: MATE-O! NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS VER A CARA DESTE COZINHEIRO NA VIDA!!!

Os fiéis servos se dirigiram até o cozinheiro e arrastaram-no até uma cela, onde depois ele seria condenado a guilhotina.

Saga ficou andando pelo seu grande salão, destruindo diversos vasos, tacando o conteúdo da taça no chão e depois a taça também foi ao chão, mostrando profunda irritação.

Saga: Será que não existe nenhum cozinheiro que preste neste reino??!! Bando de incapacitados!!!

Milo: Grande Mestre, talvez seu gosto que seja muito apurado.

Saga: Milo, suas piadas nunca me fizeram rir e... Hey, espere um momento, como se chama aquele teu colega que você vai comer no casebre dele?

Milo: Se chama Camus, por quê?

Saga: Vá chamá-lo imediatamente!

Milo: Mas senhor...

Saga: Estas discutindo comigo SER-VO??

Milo: De maneira alguma eu tentaria te contrariar senhor, só gostaria de pedir vossa permissão para ir buscá-lo.

Saga: Tudo bem, desta vez passa, mas que não se repita! E pode ir buscá-lo.

Milo: Com sua licença.

Milo saiu o mais depressa que pode do campo de visão do Saga, logo desceu as escadarias pulando os degraus e já se encontrava fora do castelo. Não demorou muito para chegar no local onde Camus morava.

Milo: Camus abra a porta, rápido!

Camus: Para que tanta gritaria Milo? Mas vamos, entre logo.

Como pedido, Milo adentrou na casa, ela era totalmente de madeira, muito pequena, com poucos móveis e/ou objetos.

Camus: Veio "roubar" mais um rango meu é?

Milo continuava em silêncio, olhando vagamente pela janela, o que começou a deixar Camus preocupado, pois Milo sempre falava muito e jamais perderia uma piada ou desperdiçaria uma oferta de comida.

Camus: O que te agonias?

Desta vez Milo se jogou em cima de Camus, abraçando-o fortemente e se desfazendo em lágrimas, pedindo repetidas vezes perdão.

Camus: Sorte tua que estou de bom humor, senão estaria te socando por esta choradeira. Mas porque eu deveria te perdoar?

Milo afastou-se de Camus, fitando os olhos do rapaz e juntando coragem de onde não tinha, começou a falar...

Milo: Camus, você deve acompanhar-me até o castelo por ordem do Grande Mestre Saga, ele me pediu para levá-lo até lá para você ser o novo cozinheiro dele.

Camus: Não vejo muitos motivos para você pedir perdão.

Milo: Todos os cozinheiros têm sido mortos! TODOS! Se você morrer eu serei culpado. – Milo então parou para observar a sala e só assim percebeu a falta da presença de Camus – Hey, onde você está Camus?

Camus: E você não vem não Milo?

Milo: E desde quando você está na porta?

Camus: Desde que você começou esta conversa. Vamos logo, porque alguém tem que dar um jeito nele.

Os dois caminhavam calmamente até o castelo, apesar de se conhecerem muito, não trocaram uma única palavra sequer, Camus exibia um sorriso vitorioso no canto do rosto e Milo estava com uma expressão séria.

Milo: Mestre, este é o grandioso Camus há quem me pediu para trazer neste local.

Saga: Não parece grande coisa.

Camus: As aparências enganam.

Saga: Será que seus pratos são tão bons quanto sua língua afiada?

Camus: Porque não provas? O que queres comer?

Saga: Uma torta.

Camus: Uma torta?

Saga: Não é uma simples torta. Você deve saber que alguns anos atrás este reino fora atacado por bárbaros, então meu pai e eu fugimos de cavalo, se escondendo no meio da floresta. Não tínhamos levado nada de comer e estávamos morrendo de fome, o clima estava muito frio e não sabíamos se conseguiríamos voltar. Então uma velha senhora nos acolheu na casa dela, dando uma simples torta para nos alimentar, sendo a melhor torta de toda a minha vida. Eu quero que você consiga uma torta com o mesmo sabor do que a torta que te contei.

Camus: Pode me matar?

Milo: Como?

Saga: Falei que ele não era grande coisa, já está desistindo antes mesmo de tentar.

Camus: Fazer esta torta é impossível! Nunca ninguém conseguirá colocar na torta a emoção da fuga, a insegurança que vocês sentiram, nunca conseguirei por numa torta o clima frio, não conseguirei colocar a sua necessidade de comida, ou seja, a fome que você sentia e nem da satisfação depois de come-la e NUNCA alguém conseguirá por a sensação de acolhimento e de carinho que a senhora fez por você. Então pode me matar, não sou capaz de fazê-la.

Os guardas de Saga já se dirigiam até Camus, Milo estava muito triste por saber o que aconteceria com Camus, mas Saga surpreendeu a todos...

Saga: Esperem! Não ousem tocar um dedo sequer no meu novo cozinheiro!

Milo: Perdão Grande Mestre, mas você falou novo cozinheiro?

Saga: Sim, nunca alguém havia me dito estas coisas, ele não tentou dar desculpas esfarrapadas, ele foi sincero e fez-me enxergar coisas que ninguém nunca me fez ver, por isso ele é o meu novo cozinheiro, eu queria ter mais homens como ele perto de mim!

_**FIM**_

* * *

__

Tipo, não existe nada melhor do que a verdade para resolver os problemas. Não devemos guardar o que achamos correto apenas conosco, devemos compartilha-los com os outros, mesmo que seja arriscado, é melhor do que sermos condenado pelo que não fizemos.

Nunca será possível comparar uma situação a outra, pois situações diferentes nos causam sensações diferentes, isto é um erro nosso, ficamos cegos pela busca de algo impossível e muitas vezes condenamos os outros por isto.

Espero que tenham gostado da leitura e tenham aprendido algo. Se quiser, estou pronto para ouvir reclamações, duras ou elogios.

Abraços, até mais.


End file.
